Tori and Dumon:the unlikely lovers
by destinedblackhearts24246
Summary: hey guys new chapter hope you like it


Tori and Dumon: the unlikely lovers

**hey guys I'm back with chapter two sorry if it wasn't long enough this one will be I'm sorry my grammars' not the best but I'll try to do better foreshadow( in the next chapter Tori and Dumon almost get killed by the other barians) . anyway there will be about 7 chapters then I'll make more so hope you like this one it's kinda sad. angel(Trey's nickname for Tori) precious(Quattro's nickname for her) princess(Quinton's nickname for her) star(Byron's nickname for her).**

Chapter 2: I love you; attack

Tori woke up in a happy mood she bounced over to her mirror and brushed her long now sparkly green hair "I'm going to see Dumon today I bet he'll give me some chocolate he so sweet" but the reason she was like this was because of Dumon's spell on her all the images of her and Raul were replaced with images of Dumon and her. she looked at herself in the mirror long. Long sleek silky sparkly green hair, shiny pretty hazel-orange eyes, just right skinny body. she was beautiful she bounded downstairs and into Trey's arms " morning Mikey" she chirped " good morning my little angel" Trey responded. Tori only called them by their real names every so often. "my little precious is finally felling better" Quattro smirked making toast for Tori she liked it the way Quattro made it. Tori gracefully devoured her breakfast then ran all the way to school. Dumon was in his human form waiting for Tori. she ran into his arms an he pulled her close and they embraced until classes started. "I will see you at lunch my love until then" Dumon whispered they kissed for a long time Dumon was a little late to math class but he was in a world where he and Tori were married and so on. Yuma was saying stupid jokes and being an idiot Shark had science class with Tori she of course got her assignment done and was blissfully twirling her hair the day dragged on and it was lunch time Maya had taken the liberty of fixing her and Shark lunch. Tori sat across from him on the bench and they fed each other grapes and caramels. Yuma asked if Tori wanted some nuts she shook her head " I'm allergic to nuts they don't agree with me and fluid rises in my chest making it hard for me to breathe I could die if left untreated" Tori responded Dumon made himself a mental note to himself that Tori was allergic to nuts. Yuma asked her to keep the golden key for awhile astral came out of the key and admired it around her neck. after school Dumon got spend time with Tori. Tori made the excuse " I'm going to study with Rio" to her brothers and together her Dumon did everything together they talked and she showed him her strongest cards in her deck "this is Blue eyes, Red eyes, and dark magician girl" she showed him proudly Astral had been out of the way for most and said to himself " Tori duels' I did not know this information but I sense she posses cards that are beyond me and Yuma's limit I must be careful Tori does not know how powerful those cards really are or does she" he thought he would ask her when Dumon left meanwhile at school Raul just left and his girlfriend Claire was plotting how to get rid of Tori so he could never get back with her. they thought of something the plan was to ambush and injure Tori. they laughed and headed toward the ally were they planned on ambushing her there. Tori had got done telling Dumon of her god cards Obelisk the tormentor, Slifer the sky dragon, and her personal favorite the winged dragon of Ra. Dumon knew of their power and wasn't sure Tori could control all there power. they kissed and he left back to barian world. Shark had seen Tori walking toward the ally and had a bad feeling she would get hurt so he followed her silently toward the ally. Tori was blissfully talking when she was jumped by Claire " hey your my boyfriend's ex-girlfriend no wonder he left you pathetic little weakling" Claire sneered. " what do you want with mm-me" Tori stammered " a duel stupid that's why your cornered". Claire told the other two wait and keep anyone from getting in here then she pulled out her dueling and the duel began however Tori had bad luck her good cards were on the bottom and she had just drawn Dark magician girl but she only had spell cards and she couldn't risk placing it face down so she ended her turn playing a trap card. That was the worst thing Tori did because Claire just cheated and won the duel but that wasn't all she did Tori's cards were sprawled out and Claire picked up her strong cards and they burned her hand then she took her knife out beat Tori up then used her knife to cut a long incision in both of Tori's arms and one down her stomach. Lucky for her Shark had beat Claire's friends and ran toward her having heard her scream. "you know keep your stupid cards at least you'll be with them when you drown in your own blood as a matter of fact I just might make another incision" Claire said darkly but just as she was going to cut her leg she didn't notice her god cards were making a light show trying to rush to their mistresses side. but they managed to come out of their cards and scare Claire who backed away in fear dropping the knife as she ran her two friends stumbling stupidly after her. they returned to their cards and Shark dropped to her side Tori had lost consciousness from the loss of blood and Shark stopped the bleeding and carried her too his motorcycle grabbing all of her card too. when Shark got to the Archlight's house Quinton was outside waiting for Tori when his eyes fell on Tori's bloody, bruised and beaten body he was shocked he told Shark to wait and Trey would talk to him Quinton got up too Tori's room and began treating her while he was cleaning the blood from her stomach he heard Quattro explode screaming "TORI WAS WHAT, WHO DID THIS TO HER SHE COULD DIE NOW BECAUSE OF IT WHOEVER THIS Claire IS SHE CROSSED THE LINE NOW SHE IS GOING TO PAY BIG TIME NO ONE HURTS MY LITTLE PRECIOUS DUELIST" Quinton sighed and went back to treating Tori he bandaged her stomach and fully removed her shirt he knew that he shouldn't do it but it was necessary for him to do this. He told Quattro to go see her and he was by her side in one minute Byron was pacing hard in his room " my little Star was hurt today what kind of father am I" he said aloud Trey went with Shark to the scene. and Dumon slept with her that night placing his hand over her injured stomach. he left early be Quinton could check on her. she was fully awake when Quinton checked on her she was propped up on Quattro placed pillows she painfully took off her nightshirt and let Quinton examine her. she had to stay home with Dumon at her side. Astral couldn't believe that she could wield a god cards power. he realized that her god cards were loyal to her alone. Quattro sympathized with her and often slept in her room on some armless chairs.

**so this is chapter 2 chapter three will be when I can get around anyway Tori does get better love the reviews**


End file.
